S'évader
by Liven
Summary: L'action se déroule plusieurs années avant la rencontre entre John et Sherlock. Ils ont environ 25 ans. John fini son internat à St Bart', Sherlock est un junkie.


**Warning: **Mention de drogue. Si ce n'est pas votre dada, passez votre chemin.

**Note:**C'est très étrange pour moi d'écrire quelque chose qui ne se passe pas au pays des bisounours. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

L'aiguille déchire ma peau. Je ressens une vive douleur mais je n'en tiens pas rigueur parce que je sais que dans quelques secondes, quand le produit coulera dans mes veines et atteindra mon cerveau, je ne ressentirai plus rien. J'oublierai la douleur physique qui me lancine le bras, et j'oublierai celle qui me fend le cœur à chaque seconde qui passe. Tout ça, ce sera remplacé par du plaisir et un bien être indescriptible.

Je retire l'aiguille de mon bras, la pose sur la petite table en bois qui se trouve en face de moi et je m'enfonce dans les coussins informes du vieux canapé. Je renverse ma tête en arrière, je ferme les yeux et je soupire. Je sens la drogue faire son effet, mes muscles se relaxer et mon cerveau arrêter de fonctionner, se focalisant simplement sur la sensation de bien être qui m'envahit tout entier. Avec elle, elle emporte mes doutes, mes peurs, et cette douleur incrustée jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je flotte, à des années lumières de mon appartement miteux, de cette ville qui me répugne un peu plus chaque jour et de ma vie.

D'ici, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. C'est comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Les gens qui passent leur temps à me traiter de taré, de sociopathe, n'existent plus. Seul reste mon nuage, et cette liberté. Je rêve, comme à l'accoutumée, que rien de ce qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici n'existe, que ce nuage sur lequel je suis perché est bien réel et que jamais je n'aurais à le quitter, à redescendre sur Terre. J'espère, même si je sais très bien, au fond de moi, que bientôt je vais chuter. Car la chute arrive toujours, et elle fait mal. De plus en plus mal à chaque fois.

Après le bien être vient toujours la période de dépression, toujours plus violente, me déchirant toujours plus fort. Et pourtant, malgré cela, je ne parviens pas à arrêter. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas renoncer à ça. Pendant quelques minutes, sur mon nuage, je suis bien, presque heureux. J'ai besoin ce ça. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à passer ma vie dans le noir, dans la souffrance. J'ai besoin de mon nuage, loin de tout. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que tout le monde a droit à son petit bout de paradis ? Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit de m'évader de temps en temps ? Pourquoi devrai-je constamment vivre dans le noir, ma solitude me serrant le cœur, ma douleur me coupant le souffle ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal pour que le bonheur se refuse à moi ?

Tout à coup, je me rends compte que des larmes coulent sur mes joues, tel un fleuve se déversant avec rage un jour de pluie. Ca y est. Mon nuage s'est déjà évaporé. Cette fois ci le rêve aura été de courte durée. Je me ressaisis et je sèche mes larmes d'un geste rageur, souillant encore plus ma chemise déjà bien sale et je me lève, prenant mon attirail avec moi. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. J'ai besoin d'air. J'ai besoin d'une dose. M'évader, encore. Vite.

Mes pas me guident à travers la ville, connaissant parfaitement le chemin, l'ayant parcouru des centaines de fois auparavant. Je fouille dans mes poches et je suis soulagé de constater que j'ai des sous sur moi. Assez pour m'offrir un voyage. J'accélère le pas, trépidant d'impatience. J'arrive dans la ruelle. Celle que je connais si bien. Je le vois. Il est assit sur une vieille chaise, une clope entre les doigts. Je cours presque et l'interpelle. Il bondit sur ses pieds, jetant sa cigarette au sol, surpris, prêt à s'enfuir mais se relaxe très vite en me reconnaissant. Je m'arrête juste devant lui et sort mon argent.

- Une dose. J'ai besoin d'une dose. Je lui dis, la voix roque.

- T'es sur mec ? Tu m'en a pris une y'a deux heures... Ca ne fait pas trop ? Il me demande, visiblement pas rassuré.

J'ai envie de l'insulter mais je me retiens. Je sais que si je le vexe, il ne me vendra rien. J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience et je ne veux pas recommencer. J'en ai trop besoin. Alors je me contrôle et je le supplie.

- D'accord. C'est bon mec. Mais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu ne t'en prendras pas à moi. Ce truc, c'est pas de la merde. C'est puissant.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Je lui dis simplement.

Il me regarde, pas rassuré, mais me tend quand même un sachet. Je le prends et lui donne l'argent, qu'il fourre dans sa poche. Il me fait un signe de tête et s'en va. Je me laisse glisser au sol et, fébrilement, je prépare ma dose. Je ne peux pas attendre de rentrer chez moi. Je remonte ma manche, tremblant, et je me plante l'aiguille dans le bras, ne sentant même pas la douleur. Mes membres se relaxent et je glisse, doucement, dans le noir. Ne ressentant plus rien du tout. Libre.

* * *

_Voila voila. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec ça. Je verrais en écrivant, et en fonction de vos commentaires. :) _

_Si quelqu'un veut bien être ma béta, faites moi signe, je pense sincèrement qu'un peu d'aide me serait bénéfique (surtout pour me relire et me corriger.)_

_A bientôt, Liven._


End file.
